Of Things to Come
by Arboreon
Summary: A semester abroad helps Rory unravel a certain enigma *chuckles deviously* Are you wondering what that is? Disc.:I don't own anything!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hello, fellow GG fans! Yes, I HAVE been in hibernation and I was planning to stay there until summer started, but I'm writing this in an attempt to relieve the crushing boredom I'm experiencing right now. Just to clear it up, this isn't a sequel to Rags and Riches, just a roughly written attempt at organizing the new plot that popped up in my head while I was trying to sleep last night; I'm not even sure if it'll ever get finished. Um, it's a random title and I don't know if the storyline's been used before-plz let me know if it is, or if you like it, or…Heck, review anyway!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It had been too good to be true and she'd known that, but knowing and accepting were completely autonomous. Sniffling into her pillow, the petite figure tried to drown out the steady beat of the rain. Were she not the one in this position, she would be laughing at the pure black-and-white movie aspect of it all. Guy breaks up with girl after long relationship. It is raining outside and girl runs of crying. Now all she needed was a charming protagonist to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and they'd have the next blockbuster video.  
  
A knock rang out raucously into the empty, silent void that engulfed her.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
The quiet could go on interminably.  
  
"Rory, if you don't open the door right now, as much as it hurts me to say this, I will cut your supply of coffee for one week. Do you hear me?"  
  
The door seemed to open of its own volition, for Rory was on the bed the moment Lorelai's vision was unimpaired by the opening of the door.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"What do you think happened?" She whimpered.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lorelai held her daughter close, whispering reassurances. They stayed like that for countless minutes, and Lorelai had all she could handle trying to glean the gist of what happened from the garbled mutterings Rory was emitting.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought you two were God's match made in heaven. Ms. Patty was even looking for a wedding dress for you."  
  
Rory snorted. They all knew that the well-intentioned ex-dancer could get carried away at times-well, most of the time, actually. "Things change. People change."  
  
Lorelai stiffened. "He didn't…"  
  
"No! Nothing like that."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
She sighed. "Apparently he has developed a chauvinistic attitude. My intelligence unsettles him."  
  
"It never bothered Dean before."  
  
"That was before he met the groveling sophomore who convinced him he was god's gift to women."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"And senior year was supposed to be the best of my life! Not a great beginning, is it?"  
  
"Hey, don't forget that semester abroad thing we were scrambling to pack for. You know, the one you start in about two weeks?"  
  
Rory smiled weakly at that. When she'd received that letter from Chilton, she'd felt ten feet tall-metaphorically. It was nice to know that all those torturous hours of studying for French tests had paid off-the top student in each of the two French classes were invited to spend a semester in France. Resolutely, she lifted her head. She wouldn't let him ruin this for her. "You're right. You know mom, I saw this cute blue skirt in your closet, and…"  
  
"Uh-uh! No, fellow member of the coffee cult. I don't care how many breakups you have, I still remember the last time you borrowed a skirt. A certain black mini that has left never to return? Possibly burnt to ashes now."  
  
But Rory was already halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you get back here. As your mother and the queen of this household, I hereby command you to halt! Rory?"  
  
She could hear faint rustling from the direction of her bedroom. "Gah! Blue mini, I'm coming to your rescue!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The airport was congested with jostling people, and the Gilmores resigned themselves to following the crowd. "It'll have to take us to our gate eventually," Lorelai had reasoned. It was logic only the people in never- never land would understand. They finally reached their destination.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it."  
  
"I guess so," Rory replied, clutching her latest novel.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Remember to call everyday."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"And don't drink anything brown. I hear there's something woozy in the water there."  
  
Rory grinned and hugged her mother tightly before relinquishing her and heading for the terminal. The attendants were asking that everyone strap themselves in. As the plane took off, Rory stared blankly out the window. In one week exactly, her fellow Chiltonites would be beginning another year in the dark, chilly miasma they called and educational institution. But she, she would be experiencing all the pleasures of France. This was a new beginning, and she'd be cursed if she let anything get in the way of making it great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.: So? What'd you think? I know it's kinda boring, but it'll be getting more interesting in the next few chapters. So, Dean has left Rory. Well that clears the way for…hmm, I don't know…* grins evilly* Anyway, Rory's in for a few surprises upon her arrival. Stick around to find out, and it'd mean a lot of you dropped a line or two. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

A.N.: Ick, weekend's already over! Hopefully this'll help with the mundane dreariness of the new week.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yawning widely, Rory chanced to open her eyes; she'd fallen asleep sometime during their crossing of the Atlantic Ocean. She was startled when she met a pair of electric blue eyes hovering dangerously close to her face.  
  
"AAAAAAHH!"  
  
"Are you alright? I was just checking to see if you were dead."  
  
Gasping for breath, Rory managed to glare at the disturbance to her peace of mind. "A tap on the shoulder would've been sufficient, you know. Some people aren't used to seeing other faces shoved against theirs when they wake up."  
  
He shrugged an apology. "My name's Charlie," the little boy quipped. (A/N: You thought it was Tristan, didn't you? Come on, I know you did! muahhaha)  
  
She extended her hand. "I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Well barring the fact that you probably gave me a dozen gray hairs, it's nice to meet you, too."  
  
He grinned at her. "Will you play with me? I just learned a new game from my cousin in America. It's called tic-tac-toc."  
  
"You mean tic-tac-toe?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You yankees are so picky."  
  
She couldn't resist ruffling his hair.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a kid you know."  
  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then just how old are you?"  
  
He drew himself up in dignity that was comedic and huffed, "I just turned ten two weeks ago."  
  
"Oh pardon me, sir. I had NO idea you were so sage and wise. A WHOLE ten years."  
  
He crossed his arms and eyed her warily, unsure of whether she was being facetious or not. "It's alright. It happens quite often."  
  
If it was possible, the airport in France was even more crowded then the one in Connecticut. Rory pulled the paper out of her pocket and navigated herself towards the baggage claim where she was to meet the escort to her new school. Number seven…she could see an austere figure clutching the hand of an energetic child.  
  
"Charlie? What're you doing here?"  
  
Charlie grinned at her.  
  
"Excusez moi, mademoiselle, but are you ze new transfer student?" The lady beside him queried.  
  
"Oh, yes! I'm from Connecticut-Chilton Preparatory Academy, that is."  
  
The eyes examining her were unnerving. The figure circled her twice, making clucking noises to herself. "I see…well, you seem well enough. Come, come! We must get back to ze convent."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Ze convent."  
  
She stared in bewilderment as she and the boy ushered her towards the exit. When they were well on their way and she had gained the ability to speak coherently, another thought occurred to her. "Just why are you coming with us, Charlie?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, obviously amazed at her lack of deduction skills. "She's my mother! What do they teach you in those schools? Certainly not common sense! No, I just hitched a ride with the first stranger I saw."  
  
She had the urge to smack him a couple of times but drove it down quickly, mentally making a note to herself to ask her mother if she'd ever been that annoying as a child.  
  
The gates were forbidding, the building looming gloomily above them. Rory shivered as they pulled up to the front.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Charlie bounced around in front of her.  
  
"It's er…large."  
  
"Large? That's all you have to say? Come on, I'll show you the best part!"  
  
"Charles! You will leave ze girl alone. I must bring her to ze head of the ladies' quarters!"  
  
He sighed wearily. "Oh, alright. But I'll be around once you get through the torture session."  
  
"Charles!" But he was already streaking into the building.  
  
The lady motioned for her to come in.  
  
"I am positive that you will like it 'ere. Ze head of the ladies' quarters has your new schedule and we have placed you in a room with superb, model students, as requested by your headmaster and Chilton."  
  
It was hard to sift through the heavily accented words while pacing quickly alongside the tall figure, but she managed the best she could. They stopped outside a thick mahogany door. "Well 'ere we are. Good luck, my dear!"  
  
She gave her a side-kiss on the cheek and bustled quickly down the hall. Rory watched her go helplessly, then eyed the door warily. Squaring herself, she rapped on the door and opened it. It had not been what she expected.  
  
A short, plump little woman was sitting in a ridiculously high chair, her feet dangling mid-air. She looked up at her and at once made an effort to get up. "Salut, Ms. Gilmore! We've been expecting you! Oh my, I have your schedule here and your room number. Here at Latournelle's All-Girl Catholic Academic Institution, you will be most amply provided before. Please, zis way."  
  
She led her down the deserted hallway and stopped outside a door. Rory contentedly took in her surroundings. All-girl school! Just what she'd hoped for; no more guy problems to deal with! "If you have anymore questions you may ask your roommates or me. A tout a l'heure!"  
  
The people in France were like whirlwinds. She felt dizzy from the speed at which they operated. Here's to a new beginning, she thought, and walked in.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A.N.: I'm glad that this hasn't been used before. * takes deep breath * LoL I always wanted to write about the life of a catholic school girl. Ooh, there are so many places I could go with this! Alright, the fun begins next chappy. So come on, fess up. How many of you thought it was Tristan in the beginning? ^_^ Okay, the weather's gloomy and my hands are numb-plz reward me with my reviews!  
  
* shoots everyone a puppy dog look * Er…pretty please? 


	3. Chapter Three

A.N.: haha I hit the twenty mark! Um, there's really not much to say about this one. I'm gonna try and get chapter four up soon-that's where all the excitement is and all your questions will be answered. ^_^ Just give me until chapter four and if you don't like it, you can flame me.  
  
* puts on fireproof suit *  
  
Mr ?: To clear it up, I do know that Chilton is not a Catholic school. Rory's on an exchange program in France and the school they placed her in is an all-girl Catholic school. Thanks anyway for your help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Three girls were huddled around a magazine.  
  
"Hello? I'm Rory, your new roommate."  
  
They all looked up at once.  
  
"I'm Tyra."  
  
"Colleen."  
  
"Kellyn!"  
  
Like the lady before, they examined her closely. Rory wondered briefly if she'd constantly feel like she was on display.  
  
Finally, "She's much prettier than in the picture!" Colleen squealed.  
  
"Where'd you get that skirt?" Kellyn asked brightly.  
  
"Girls, give her a break!" Tyra leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "You'll have to get used to them."  
  
"She'll definitely be able to go with us tonight!"  
  
"Oh, most assuredly! I can't believe our good fortune!"  
  
"You see, our last roommate was so homesick she couldn't stop bawling."  
  
"Absolute wreck. She kept us awake every night!"  
  
Rory stood frozen as the comments ricocheted around her. It seemed as if all the women in France acted like Godzilla was chasing them. "Where am I going tonight?"  
  
Their eyes gleamed. "To meet boys!" They shouted in unison.  
  
"Wha-what? But this is an all-girls' school!"  
  
"Yes, but have you taken a look at our next door neighbors?"  
  
"All-male, all the time!"  
  
"We meet them on the weekends at the local park."  
  
"It's a simple task really. We just tell the faculty that we have to buy things in town."  
  
"And they'd never doubt the word of 'the brightest, most promising young ladies of this institution'."  
  
They all giggled and Rory looked at them dubiously. This was not at all what she'd bargained for. "AREN'T you supposed to be the most studious girls at this school?"  
  
Tyra dismissed that airily. "Yes, yes, but you can't be a bookworm ALL the time."  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"Of course not! You have to live a little. Do you want to be one of those prudish old women that hit passersby with a broomstick?"  
  
"I guess not…"  
  
"Great! So you're up to it?"  
  
"Well,…"  
  
"Are you going to go home and tell your friends that you spent a whole semester in France without partying in the least?"  
  
"No, but I have a whole semester to experience it, and the new term starts tomorrow…"  
  
"Carpe diem, Rory!"  
  
Rory groaned. Mental Note #2: Track down and kill the creator of that cursed proverb. "Maybe I'll take a rain-check."  
  
"But the next chance you'll get is a whole week from now!" Kellyn whined.  
  
Rory was still in shock at the unquestioning, warm welcome she'd just received, thought it had felt similar to a full frontal assault. "I think I can hold on until then."  
  
"But there's a new transfer student just like you from America that'll be there. We hear he's really cute."  
  
"Uh-huh. Where's he from?"  
  
"Um, California I think?"  
  
Rory sighed. "If I said no, would you leave me alone?"  
  
"Of course not! You'll learn that soon enough."  
  
Groaning, she muttered, "If we get caught by the faculty, I'll be testing the gallows of the Place de la Concorde on you three."  
  
They smiled cheekily, dancing gaily around her.  
  
"Oooh, we have to see what you've brought!"  
  
"They make us wear these horrible uniforms, so we don't have a lot of casual clothing."  
  
Rory resigned herself to a night of mindless boredom as clothes flew and whirled around her. Faint exclamations of joy could be heard the rest of the evening, and the tearing of fabric was its accompaniment, followed by a "Hey, be careful with that!" from Rory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't kill me for the uneventfulness! The next chappy should be done in a couple of days. * runs off the stage blocking the rotten tomatoes * 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hah! You're back! I knew it, knew it, knew it…well, I was hoping fervently…you say to-may-to, I say to-ma-toh, right? ( I was actually going to skip and update this week, but I was checking my statistics and I really one more person put me on their fav list! Hahaha oh yeah! Livin' large! Newayz, I figure I must earn my place there, and I'm trying to prove that I'm worthy of being on that coveted list, so here it is…thanx again to whoever put me on that list-it won't tell me who. It got me off my lazy butt (I think it's some kind of illness-perhaps lazy-I-tis?). Alright, enjoy! Oh yeah, plz read the whole chapter even if you don't like a certain – ahem – part.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you said the park was local…"Rory panted as she urged her sore legs further.  
  
"It is. In a one-mile-from-starting-point kind of way."  
  
A gust of warm wind blew by, fluffing Rory's skirt out. She irritably pushed it down. It seemed that the girls at Latournelle's Academic Institution considered any weather not involving rain a sign from God that they should wear short skirts. Two blocks later, the girls finally came to a halt. Unprepared for the sudden stop, Rory ran into the trio.  
  
"Voila! You like?" Tyra mused.  
  
Rory replied in a hushed voice, "It's like the Secret Garden."  
  
They pulled her into the fragrant landscape, chattering on amicably.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"GAH!" Shrieking loudly, the girls flew in every direction.  
  
As the quartet dispersed, Rory lost her balance, tipping precariously on the edge of the bridge-like path. A trickling brook was pouring down right under it. From the corner of her eyes, Rory caught sight of a gray blur streaking towards her. He caught her just as she lost her grip.  
  
"I never knew you Americans loved the water so," he murmured.  
  
Looking up into the stormy gray eyes of her savior, she lost capability to speak.  
  
"Nicholas?" Tyra asked faintly from her place behind a rose bush. Catching sight of them, she hit him with her bag.  
  
"Ow," he whined, rubbing his arm pitifully.  
  
"You scared me half to death!" She boomed.  
  
"Well then I'm half done with my major goal in life," he retorted.  
  
She burned red angrily and he turned to Rory again. In a charismatic bow, he greeted her formally. "Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Mon nom est Nicholas. Et toi?"  
  
Realizing he was speaking to her again, she shook herself into recalling the past four years of French she'd taken. "Je m'appelle Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Enchanter, Rory Gilmore."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her. "How did you know I'm from America?"  
  
"Oh, zat. Ze girls have been talking about the new exchange student for days!"  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
By now the group had reformed and he was leading them through a maze of flowers. "Hurry. Everyone is waiting to meet you." Shooting her an appraising look, he added, "and I'm sure they won't be disappointed."  
  
Rory flushed crimson and followed the rest mutely. They soon reached a clearing where a group of young men were huddled in a circle on an oversized picnic blanket. They all turned to greet the newcomers. Rory hesitated at the edge, but after an eager beckoning from the guys advanced forward and perched on the edge of the blanket. She tried to formulate a cordial greeting, but…  
  
THUMP! Landing unceremoniously into a heap by her feet, the little boy grinned maniacally at her.  
  
Forgetting her previous intentions, Rory changed her path of thinking. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"  
  
Charlie looked up at her mischievously. "I'm hear with my dear cousin. You might happen to know him. He's a transfer student from America as well."  
  
"I don't think that…" Then it hit her. Those electric blue eyes, that curiously bright hue. She'd only seen them on one other person. Cousins-but it couldn't be!  
  
Oblivious to the rampant thoughts going on in Rory's head, Charlie pointed into the distance where they could make out a tall figure approaching them. "Look, he's coming this way now."  
  
Tightly shutting her eyes, Rory willed the scene away. This was some twisted joke they were playing with her, and any moment they'd all break out laughing…any minute now.  
  
"Salut! Comment vous appellez vous?" Lilted a familiar, musical voice.  
  
Her eyes snapped open of their own will, but she didn't turn around. Sooner or later she'd have to accept the inevitable. Carpe diem, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: I've laced up my running shoes and I'm all warmed up for a nice five- mile run from fanfic readers intent on my death. Aha! Think of it this way. If you kill me now, you'll never get another installment to this story. Muhahah So, I'm thinking of posting some time next weekend. BUT (this is an indication of me trying pitifully to offer you guys a bargain) if ten reviews happen to land in my review box, the next chapter might magically appear a couple of days early. Evil, you say? I know of no evil…What is this evil you speak of? ^_^ Au revoir! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Spring break! I'm sorry I wasn't prepared to post this sooner, but it still is early…rite? I feel bad for not having it up right when I got my five reviews, so I posted this ASAP. It's still kinda in rough draft form though; I'll probably revise it but the concepts will be the same. Kudos to Melissa, ScarletCord, and anyone else who guessed it. Y'all are so smart-I guess I'll just have to add more twists to my plot * rubs hands and grins maniacally *  
  
French Student: Thanks for letting me know. I guess it must've slipped my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catching his breath, the newcomer leaned his hands on his knees while he greeted them, falling naturally into the accented lilt hours of practice had given him. Everyone returned the greeting. He soon noticed that a new party had joined the original huddle of guys. As he studied the girl sitting beside Charlie, the youth had to admit that these French girls were amazing. A deep red bodice covered a form-fitting t-shirt, complemented by a stark black skirt. It set off the wearer's lithe figure perfectly. Her hair was let down naturally, a silky sheet of cinnamon covering her face from his view. If it was even half as great as her body… Charlie was tugging at his sleeve, impatiently trying to gain his attention. He glanced down at him. Before he could speak, though, a honey-like voice rang out, a voice that pulled him in and spun him around.  
  
"Hello, Tristan."  
  
His head snapped up inhumanly quickly, and he stared at her side profile, now cursing the sheet of hair that hid the object of his interest from him. How had she known? Was she one of his ex's? I'd definitely remember an ex like that, he thought as he ran the length of her again. Her voice, he remembered, and he was instantly glad he had Charlie to lean on.  
  
"How did you know? Anyway, this is Rory. She sat by me on the plane. You know, on the way here. Rory, this is my cousin-Tristan."  
  
Silence ensued, and Charlie glanced at them questioningly. He not-so- discreetly nudged Tristan in the side. Clearing his throat, Tristan took the moment to compose himself. "What a surprise, Mary. Did you come all the way to France just to see little ole me?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but Kellyn soon stepped up, shoving herself between the two eagerly. "Bonjour, Tristan. I am Kellyn."  
  
His gaze reluctantly left Rory and he mechanically went through the duties politeness required. By the time they'd gotten through everyone, the others were getting impatient.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Did you bring the sandwhiches, Tyra?" Nicholas pompously ordained.  
  
"What do you mean did I bring them? It was supposed to be YOUR turn, remember? We brought cheese and crackers last time!"  
  
"Oh, hehe."  
  
"Nicholas…"  
  
"Well, uh…hey, I heard about a new café just down the street. You guys wanna check it out?" He slurred quickly, edging slowly away from an irate Tyra.  
  
The other agreed heartily, and Rory, sensing the fuming, threw her weight in, dismissing thoughts of Tristan for the present. She eagerly grabbed Tyra's hand and followed the others.  
  
All night she avoided him, hiding behind the excuse that she needed to acquaint herself with her new friends. Tristan hadn't uttered another word to her by the time they were all settled into their last cups of coffee. The girls took leave of them cheerily, Rory taking one last swig before hurrying out the door with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you like?"  
  
Rolling over in her bed, Rory tried to shut them out. They were not so easily dissuaded.  
  
"Oof!" Three figures appeared beside her.  
  
"So, do you like?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Tristan, of course!"  
  
"He's gorgeous!"  
  
"He's hot!"  
  
"No, he's not!" She mimicked their cheery voices, shoving a pillow on top of her head.  
  
Always the inquisitive one, Tyra put a finger to her cheek. "Hey, how did you know that his name was Tristan before he'd introduced himself?"  
  
Finally giving in to the fact that she would get no peace until she'd answered all their questions, she lifted her head. "You know when Nicholas and the other told you about the new exchange student? Are you SURE they said California?"  
  
"Yes. Something hard to pronounce."  
  
"And you're positive it wasn't-oh, say Connecticut?"  
  
She clapped her hands together. "That was it! I knew California did not seem right!"  
  
At the deathly look Rory was shooting her, she was soon silenced. "Er…what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm from Connecticut."  
  
It all made sense now. "So you knew him from before?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Unfortunately?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"But why would anyone call it unfortunate? Have you not SEEN him?"  
  
Rory groaned while Collen and Kellyn squealed. "It's a love-hate relationship!" they chorused.  
  
Rory closed her eyes. Only 90 more days of this… 


	6. Author's Note

I don't mean to disappoint anyone, but this is just a long-winded A/N. Alright, remember when I told you that I started this to relieve boredom? Well, I never really developed the ENTIRE plot, so I'm kinda at a road block. I have some little events I came up with and I might be able to string them together to make a decent story, but I know I'm gonna be busy for the next three weeks and at best I'll only be able to post one chapter. I figured since I made you wait this long, I should let you decide what the best option is. Here goes:  
  
Set it up as a challenge listing all of the events and have someone else take over.  
  
I string all the events together and continue with the story  
  
I drop the story completely and use the events in the next story I write (maybe the sequel to Rags and Riches)  
  
I just tell you what would have happened.  
  
  
  
Plz let me know cuz your input would really be helpful. I'm really sorry to keep you guys hanging like this. 


	7. Final note :(

First, thanks for all your suggestions. What Alicia said really made sense and I think I've finally realized that I don't really have time to write much anymore with all the projects and testing going on. Also, in a way I'm kind of turning over to the Jory side, and I don't want that to interfere with the plot. I'm going to turn this into a challenge and it's open to anyone. I DO think Jamsel should get first dibs if she wants it cuz she asked first. BTW, Jamsel, I LOVE your style. Newayz, here's the challenge, and thanks for sticking with me.  
  
You can start from the beginning or start where I left off (email me and I can give you the plot I'd planned).  
  
Charlie would be a good edition to the story (I love the little tyke and he plays a huge part in my original plot)  
  
Tristan and Rory must get together somewhere  
  
Optional but Nicholas makes Tristan jealous  
  
Rory saying "je plein" (email me for explanation)  
  
I had a really cute scene planned out, but I don't wanna spoil it, so email me for it. ^_^  
  
Um, that's about it. As for myself, I think it's better I lay low for awhile cuz I don't want to commit to anything rite now. Jewls13, I haven't forgotten about you! If you don't mind, I'll use your idea over the summer (sorry it's taking me so long). Once again, thanks for not deserting me.  
  
My email is precious_treasury@yahoo.com 


End file.
